Amores Verdaderos
by marla88
Summary: Después del viaje espacial que compartieron durante un año entero Pan y Trunks crean un vinculo de amistad muy fuerte, ambos compartieron sus alegrias y tristezas. Hasta que él descubre que Pan siente por el algo mas que amistad, al no saber que decirle y encontrarse confundido respeto a sus sentimientos, decide alejarse de ella.
1. Confesiones y nuevas amistades

Finalmente el día del cumpleaños de Trunks había llegado y se hizo una gran celebración en la Corporación Capsula, a la que a pedido del pelilila solo asistieron la familia Son, Krilin y su esposa, y por su puesto la pandilla de Guerreros Z.

La fiesta comenzó a las 8:00 en punto y después de saludar a todos el joven heredero noto la ausencia de su pequeña amiga la busco por todas partes, enserio pensó que a pesar de lo ocurrido ella estaría ahí…al haber pasado dos horas y siendo ya las 10:00 de la noche un afligido Trunks decidido ir a descansar a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie

Trunks se recuesta sobre su cama, cuando en eso Pan quien se encontraba escondida en su habitación y camuflando su ki se hacer notar

Hola

Hola – responde Trunks sentándose sobre su cama.

Es una locura no…

Si…ya me conoces…a menos de una semana de iniciado el año mi vida esta de cabeza…

Creo que realmente soy la última persona a la que quieres…

Eres muchas cosas pero nunca la última persona a la que quiero ver – dijo Trunks con una media sonrisa

Pan se pone de pie, se acerca a él y se sienta al lado suyo – lo siento murmuro levemente – no solo por lo de hoy sino por todo, por lo de mi abuelo, estaba equivocada…en aquel momento de absoluta rabia y angustia ataque a la persona que más se preocupa por mí y por la que más me preocupo yo… es solo que me dolió que tú también fueras así de duro e indiferente conmigo cuando siempre fuiste el que me apoyo y estuviste conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, yo nunca quise decir las cosas que dije, no quise lastimarte.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Se cumplían ya dos años de la muerte de Goku y la familia Son ( Gohan, Videl, Chichi, Goten y por supuesto Pan), había organizado una ceremonia de aniversario en la montaña Paoz a la que por su puesto acudieron la familia Brief Krilin y su esposa 18, Marron no había podido asistir hace dos años que se fue a América a vivir con su prometido ahora su esposo, asistieron también la pandilla de los guerreros Z. cuando un joven pelilila nota la ausencia de su pequeña amiga y decide ir a buscarla…la encontró no muy lejos sentada en una gran roca arrojando pequeñas piedras a un hermoso lago…ella al notar su presencia voltea a verlo.**_

_**¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los demás.**_

_**Claro debería ¿no? No tengo ganas sabes que a pesar de haber realizado la ceremonia ninguno de ellos entiende nada.**_

_**¿Qué es lo que no entienden Pan? Le pregunto visiblemente enojado Trunks, ¿realmente crees que eres la única que lo extraña? ¿la única que realmente lo ama?**_

_**Me sorprende que tú me digas eso – por favor Trunks me vas a decir que a ti te afecta realmente esto, por favor debes estar feliz que ahora que el no está, tu padre tenga la notoriedad que siempre quiso y claro tú también – finalmente concluyo Pan fríamente. **_

_**No puedo creer que mes estés diciendo esto – que es lo que ocurre TU no ere así – pues que poco me coces – le respondió Pan a la vez que prendía vuelo nuevamente dejándolo solo y desconcertado.**_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

_**Después de ese pequeño encuentro ambos no habían tenido contacto por cuatro largos meses, tiempo en el que el pelilila se había sentido solo, y devastado por la actitud de su amiga, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho todo aquello – pero sobre todo con la frialdad con la que se lo dijo – podía ver el rencor en esos hermosos ojos negros que a el tanto le gustaban.**_

Debiste llamarme Pan – le dijo Trunks seriamente o escribirme, estar en contacto conmigo.

Debí de hacer un montón de cosas le dijo Pan – algo apenada…esta avergonzada…decidí ignorar las cosas durante un tiempo pero…eso no puede durar.

No claro – respondió Trunks

Me echabas de menos – se atrevió a preguntar Pan.

Tu sabes que si – le respondió Trunks a la vez que volvía sus ojos para mirarla nuevamente.

Bien porque yo a ti también – le respondió Pan a la vez que se puso de pie frente suyo – las cosas ya no son iguales Pan – se atrevió a decir Trunks – No tienen por qué serlo Trunks le respondió Pan a la vez que tomaba un mechón de su cabello y con ambas manos le acariciaba el rostro – las cosas pueden cambiar y ser mejores – le respondió Pan a la vez que se acercó a él y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios – hasta que el detuvo el beso.

Pan NO – Le respondió Pan a la vez que la alejo suavemente

Que pasa? Que ocurre – le dijo Pan desconcertada – TU no eres así – respondió Trunks

YO TE AMO – le dijo finalmente Pan

Que es lo que dices? Tú no puedes amarme eres una niña

Tengo ya dieciocho años y te he amado desde siempre…

Debes estar confundida…nuestra repentina cercanía debió confundir tus sentimientos…será mejor que te vayas – Pan solo se puso de pie y lo miro fríamente – Pan siento que estés dolida – le dijo Trunks

Yo no estoy dolida…por que iba a estarlo – es acaso que no me quieres – sabes perfectamente que si – respondió Trunks mirándola fijamente.

Entonces que ocurre… ¿que tengo yo de malo? – No eres tú, es todo, la cercanía de nuestras familias – la diferencia de edades – TODO – las cosas no pueden ser diferentes – tu no lo sabes, le respondió Pan a la vez que pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos – claro que lo sé – Pan solo lo miro tristemente y salió volando por la ventana.

Trunks miro tristemente como se alejaba Pan – salió de su habitación y de dirigió fuera de la Corporación Capsula – se sentó en el techo e edificio como lo hacía en los momentos en los que se sentía preocupado o triste., era un buen lugar para despejar su mente – cuando sintió un ki conocido para el justo detrás de su espalda – era Goten quien tomo asiento a su lado – y le pregunto algo preocupado si las cosas se encontraban bien.

Trunks se volvió a mirarlo y finalmente le dijo – Pan… ella…ella me ha confesado que me ama – Goten lo miro sorprendió – hasta que finalmente lo hizo, murmuro por lo bajo solo que Trunks alcanzo a oírlo – que quieres decir con eso le pregunto sorprendido – Por dios Trunks, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti incluso desde muy pequeña, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado antes – bueno ella nunca me dio motivos para pensar eso, siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos pero no creí que ella… - ¿te amara? Completo el pelinegro – si – respondió Trunks a la vez que lo miraba fijamente al os ojos.

Creo que no eres tan listo después de todo – No sé qué pensar…yo… nos lo que siento, todo esto es tan confuso – sabes que nada podría ocurrir nada entre nosotros, yo necesito saber que está bien, puedes hablar con ella y cuidarla un par de días – le pregunto el pelilila a su mejor amigo.

No, no, no, no le respondió el pelinegro a la vez que reía brevemente

Goten…necesita alguien, ella jamás lo admitiría pero así es.

Es un lio…respondió el pelinegro mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro – Por favor Goten…

Si – finalmente contesto el pelinegro – Gracias respondió Trunks dando un suspiro a la vez que se marchaba nuevamente.

Mientras que cerca de las montañas, se encontraba una muy afligida Pan sentada en lo alto de una gran roca, llorando desconsoladamente – hay alguien ahí – se escuchó decir a un pelinegro – que haces aquí pregunto visiblemente molesta la pelinegra a su único tío. Solo iba pasando y te sentí – le respondió Goten con una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado suyo y la miro con una gran sonrisa – te lo ha dicho verdad…verdad – le pregunto la pelinegra – tú qué crees – ella solo desvió su mirada y le dijo – creo que los odio a los dos a la vez que nuevas lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos negros – pues me odiaras más cuando oigas lo que tengas que decir – atino a decir el pelinegro – Hizo lo correcto – Pan volvió a mirarlo – como sabes tú lo que es o no correcto – tienes razón como voy a saber yo lo duro que es no ser correspondido cuando amas alguien… las ganas que a veces te entran de gritar, de querer pegarle a alguien, sentarte al borde de una montaña y llorar que voy a saber yo de eso verdad – pan lloro aún más al recordar lo mucho que había sufrido su tío al descubrir que Pares la chica de la cual él había estado tan enamorado y por la cual hizo muchas cosas para conquistarla, solo había estado jugando con él para enojar a su millonario padre y este por fin le pagara el viaje alrededor del mundo para que dejara de verlo, ella al por fin haber obtenido lo que buscaba termino con el de la forma más fría posible.

Pan limpio sus lágrimas y finalmente le dijo – de todas las personas que podrían haberme visto así tenías que ser Tu – Goten solo sonrió y finalmente le dijo – ya es otro año y…quien sabe puede que hasta nos hagamos amigos – Goten…ya estoy lo suficientemente triste – el solo sonrió – ven aquí la abrazo tiernamente a la vez que ella recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro y volvía a llorar desconsoladamente. Solo que esta vez tenia un hombro en donde llorar.

_**Continuará… **_


	2. Encuentros

Era un nuevo día en la Capital del Oeste…mientras que en la Corporación Capsula Trunks y Goten conversaban amenamente en la oficina del primero. Hacia tan solo unos meses que el pelinegro trabajaba en la Corporación en el Área de Eventos, a pesar de su conocida fama de mujeriego e irresponsable, había decidido sentar cabeza y preocuparse desde ya por su futuro y como el mismo lo dijo el de su madre, no estando ya su padre con ellos, quería darle lo mejor a su madre y que está ya no tenga que preocuparse más por el dinero, le había hecho prometer no trabajar más ni hacer demasiado esfuerzo, a lo que Chichi al principio no le parecía lo correcto pues para ella Goten seguía siendo su bebe, pero al verlo tan entusiasmado con su nuevo empleo y tan decidido accedió solo por hacerlo feliz.

Espero y estés trabajando en el evento de inauguración de la nueva marca de vehículos XP – le menciono Trunks a su amigo en lo que tomaba asentó en su escritorio

Debes dejar despreocuparte lo tengo todo bajo control El diseño y Producción, te deje un file esta mañana sobre tu escritorio para que te puedas ir dando una idea de cómo será el evento y la producción ya fue puesta en marcha, el día de hoy visitare algunos restaurantes para poder escoger e menú, esta todo organizado – le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya veo, ¿deseas que te acompañe? Puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda así no vas solo – le pregunto el pelilila

Pan va a venir conmigo, quiere acompañarme y por nuestra conversación del otro día… - estupendo le corto Trunks – nadie se alegra más que yo de una tregua entre tú y Pan, quiero que tenga a alguien, vendrá bien en lo que nosotros…ya sabes…

Eran ya las 10 de la mañana y en el estacionamiento de la Corporación Capsula y sentada sobre un convertible negro se encontraba Pan esperando a que Goten llegara para ir a escoger el menú que se serviría en la ceremonia de inauguración. Hey! Pequeña! Pan levanto la vista para mirarlo y de un salto bajo del automóvil – sabes que no me gusta que me digas así además creo que…dejo de hablar al ver que Goten no le prestaba atención – se había quedado mirándola fijamente por el atuendo que llevaba puesto – Pan iba vestida con una remera negra pegada al cuerpo con un pronunciado escote, un short de jean azul celeste bastante corto, un saco sport color blanco, zapatos de taco color negro que dejaba ver su perfecta pedicura, un maquillaje sutil con sombras claras que le daban luminosidad a su rostro y sus labios pintados de color rojo lo que hacía que su rostro llamara aún más la atención, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con algo de ondas en la parte baja, y como complemento una pañoleta color rojo para complementar su atuendo – ¿ocurre algo? le pregunto ella levantando una ceja – ehh…que no nada…es que yo…no pensé que fueras tan puntual – le respondió el pelinegro saliendo de su transe – vamos! Desde cuando tengo yo fama de impuntual, además esto es parte de tu trabajo, no quería hacerte ver mal si llegábamos tarde, y bueno nos vamos… - si claro le respondió mientras el abría la puerta para que entrara – y bueno a cual iremos primero – ya lo veras! Espero y no hayas desayunado, necesitaras espacio para todo lo que tengo preparado el día de hoy – ella solo le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Habían pasado más de 4 horas visitando los más elegantes y sofisticados restaurantes de la zona probando y escogiendo los más exquisitos menús a servir durante la ceremonia – cuando una satisfecha Pan se recuesta sobre el asiento a la vez que se soba en vientre el cual tenía ago. adolorido después de tanto comer –vaya creo que he comido demasiado – esta vez de seguro que abre engordado mínimo unos 10 kilos – tranquila pequeña no es para tanto, pero creo que con esto es suficiente. ¿Entonces ya nos podremos ir a casa? Le pregunta una esperanzada Pan – si claro solo déjame ir a arreglar y hacer los pedidos con el encargado – perfecto te espero aquí - en lo que esperaba a que regresara su tío Pan diviso a través del vidrio de la ventana a una muchacha delgada de cabello castaño claro y unos ojos grandes ojos marrones claros , llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo, unas botas y correas del mismo color que le hacían juego al atuendo, al instante la reconoció…pero si ella es… Pares – dijo en un susurro - no puede ser se suponía que estaba de viaje, iba acompañada del brazo de un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, alto y corpulento, sin duda el joven le pareció atractivo…pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino que pronto regresaría su tío y la vería…no sabía cómo este reaccionaria antes este encuentro y sobre todo al ver que ella no estaba sola, pero tal vez ese joven no era más que un amigo…cuando en eso vio que ella se inclinaba sobe la mesa y le daba un corto beso sobre los labios…sin duda no son amigos..los amigos no se besan, pensó la pelinegra.

Bueno ya eta todo arreglado, ya nos podemos ir – le dijo sonrientemente el pelinegro – bueno en realidad todavía tengo hambre le dijo Pan a la vez que lo tomaba del brazo a su tío obligándolo a regresar hacia las mesas – pero si acabas de decirme que estabas satisfecha y que no querías seguir comiendo para no engordar más, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – nada ¿Por qué? – le pregunto algo nerviosa la pelinegra – ¿ Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres que salga? ¿ qué es lo que no quieres que vea? - ¿yo? Nada…no es eso…solo que creo que…se quedó callada al ver que su tío se había percatado de la presencia de su ex novia, sentada justo en la cafetería del frente, haciéndose arrumacos con otro hombre – el solo la miro con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro y bastante decepcionado – vámonos finalmente dijo el pelinegro. Camino a casa de Pan, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, al por fin estacionar el automóvil Pan finalmente hablo – creo que fue un día productivo, pero espero no tener que volver a comer semejante cantidad de comida , gracias por traerme – un placer – le respondió Goten - Pan se disponía bajar cuando se voltio para verlo y finalmente le dijo – Goten, seguramente o querrás oír esto y menos de mi pero…creo que deberías olvidarla…nadie que te haya hecho sufrir como ella lo hizo, merece tus lágrimas, eres demasiado bueno aunque algo engerido…pero al fin de cuentas...tú eres…lo que trato de decir que por duro que parezca ella no te merece, al decir esto el solo la miro sorprendido – ¿nos vemos mañana? – pregunto finalmente Pan con una sonrisa – claro le respondió el pelinegro, quien espero que esta entrara a su casa para luego partir hacia la montaña Paoz.


End file.
